


The Wolf of Wall Market

by badmoonbuns



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoonbuns/pseuds/badmoonbuns
Summary: A prompt that was Given in Final Haven DiscordWith a new Don on the rise Tifa once again must infiltrate bride night to gather intel on how well the Wolf and Shrina are tied together. As usual things don't normally go to plan.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The Wolf of Wall Market

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29) for the beta and pompt. Also [04Jetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/04Jetta/pseuds/04Jetta) For the additional comments

The deal had been altered every day since taking this job making the urge to throat punch Barrett greater.

It was dusk by the time Cloud had arrived at Don Corneo’s place, finally after weeks of being here the red, gold and tacky décor was finally subtle enough for Cloud’s eyes to look past it. As he opened the doors to Corneo’s main office, which was covered in the same color scheme, Leslie was leaning against the oversize oak desk with a tense look on his face. His eyes landed on the nicer than normal clothes already calculating what today evening festivities were going to be. 

“No.” Cloud attempted to sound stern, but his nerves froze up his vocal cords making it sound less menacingly than he intended it to be. He couldn’t handle any more changes today. It was becoming too difficult to get the deliveries outsourced, be home at a certain time to make sure no one suspected anything, and then manage to come here to do this job. The anxiety of what was about to be asked of him was rising to an uncomfortable level in him as he dug his gloved fingers into his palms. Now if they asked him for something more reasonable maybe the sickening knot in Cloud’s stomach would ease some of its ridiculous tension. Something more reasonable on the list would’ve been wyverns, whispers, maybe two Bahamuts at the same time. 

“Don Claudio-“

“Nope.” Cloud interjected. “That’s not my name.”

“It’s bride night.” Leslie finished as he handed Cloud the expertly cleaned Don clothes. Cloud groaned accepting the clothes. 

Fucking hell. 

Barrett was going to get throat punched so hard.

\---

This time there was no back up. Tifa was going in solo with two other girl choices. Chocobo Sam had broken the news to her when she arrived in Wall Market explaining that the new Don, nicknamed as the Wolf, had decreased his nightly bride meetings from every night to a weekly thing. It made Madam M, Sam and Andrea more focused on picking the right women for the Don to still remain in his good graces. The word on the street was no one knew what the actual Don looked like; the Wolf remained in the shadows allowing his staff to be the frontlines of communications. When and if there was a problem that involved the Wolf to come out, the person, thing or situation would be erased. No trace was left behind and all parties involved would refuse to talk about it. Tifa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. What if she disappeared too? What if she wasn’t strong enough to fend off against the dangers that lay within the Corneo mansion? It was a complete flip from the way the sleazy Don Corneo ran things. He was always wanting the light to shine on him, making sure he was front and center. The Wolf however never wanted the recognition or praise. It made Barret uncomfortable enough to pull Tifa aside, offering to watch the kids and manage Seventh Heaven for her to do this mission.

“You’re the only one who knows it inside and out.” He had told her sliding over the gil to pay for a dress. A smirk played on his lips. “It’s rumored that you match the Wolf’s taste so that’s helpful.” 

“Barret don’t be gross!” She scolded as she took the money. “No intel is worth me seducing anyone. I’ll smash them before that happens.” 

Pulling out the small compact Tifa checked her reflection, she had pulled her dark hair up in a soft bun, a big braid running along the crown of her head and a couple of tresses pulled out to frame her face. There was a low whistle and she turned facing Chocobo Sam, he tipped his hat in her direction. He was decked out in his usual jeans, flannel and black cowboy hat. 

“You pulled out all the stops, didn’t you?” It made Tifa self-conscious for a moment as she looked down at her dress. It was a light champagne color with rose gold glitter embellishments. The dress had a plunging neckline with two high thigh slits on each side leaving little to the imagination. She frowned at Sam wondering if she should’ve gone with the black short lace dress. Reading her face Sam shook his head offering his arm to help Tifa out of the carriage. “The Wolf is sure going to be ravenous tonight.” 

They made it up over the small bridge, Sam helping her with the cobblestones with her heels. Once at the front door Sam had given the letter and turned to Tifa. With a tip of the hat and a wink he was making his way back down to the carriage. The gentlemen brought her into one of the rooms with the two other women. The walls were painted a cobalt blue with deep gold trimming. It was similar to the other rooms which were also covered in crates, moving tarps and expensive knick knacks. The other two women, one with short blonde hair who was much taller than Tifa in a stain jade green dress that hugged all of her curves. The other was slightly shorter with chestnut hair in a fish braided ponytail in a beaded crop top with matching skirt. The shorter one looked nervous while the taller one was completely unfazed by sitting in this room touching up her makeup. Tifa’s hand was in her purse, her fingers wrapping around the handkerchief she had stuff in there at the last minute remembering the gas from the first time she was here. 

“Have either one of you seen the Wolf?” Chestnut hair asked. 

“Madam M says he’s gorgeous.” The taller woman responded. “What about you? Have you laid eyes on the new Don?” 

Tifa shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to pick him out in a line up if I tried.”

The girls laughed uncomfortably at the joke and it was this opening Tifa’s mind began to try to figure out how to convince these two she should be the one picked. She was about to offer them a gil incentive but the doors opened revealing Leslie and two other guards. His yellow eyes fell on Tifa lingering longer than she had liked them to look at her, his head ducked the black baseball cap cutting off his eyesight from her, but she saw the smirk on his face. So he remembered who she was. 

“The Wolf is ready for you now.” With a wave of his hand, he signaled the women to follow him. Tifa’s hand reached out and tapped Leslie on the shoulder. 

“How can I hedge my bet?” Tifa asked in a low whisper. 

“I have a feeling you have nothing to worry about.” Leslie replied in a hushed tone. Tifa’s brow furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate, but Leslie gently nudged her by the elbow pushing her into the room with the two other girls lining them up. He gave a small nod and walked to the opposite side of the room. Three short raps with his knuckles singled the door to open. After a couple of moments, the Wolf came out. The familiar and famous red robe with fur lined collar was gone. The Wolf was dressed in black dress pants, a shiny leather belt and a dress shirt. It was blue with white stripes, solid white cuffs which matched the collar. It was totally not his style, but the shirt was a little smaller than he normally wore, stretching a bit in the pectoral and arms. Mako colored eyes met her dark carmine ones, that spiky blonde hair not unnoticeable. The buster holster was gone, being replaced by a double gun holster. Tifa felt her breath hitch in her body unable to release it. She could have picked him out of a crowd of a ten thousand people rather than a line up with her eyes closed. Cloud stared back at her displaying only a small fraction of shock that she must have had on her face. 

He had taken three steps over to Leslie placing a hand on his shoulder, his face turned away from the three women before him whispering his orders. 

“Isn’t he a little short to be a Don?” Tifa barely heard the blonde woman’s question as she looked at Cloud’s hand on Leslie’s shoulder. On his left ring finger, he had adorned a large wolf ring. It was similar to the one she had left on their dresser when she left to complete this mission. Cloud’s face turned to Tifa, his face a blank canvas as he said nothing. She realized a couple of beats later that the other two women, Leslie, and the bodyguards had left closing the doors behind them a moment later they heard the lock turn on the door leaving them all alone.

“What are you doing here?” Cloud asked and he pointed at her dress. “In that?” 

“Is it that bad? I should’ve gone with the black dress.” Tifa frowned at him and looked down at herself, trying to be subtle she adjusted the cups on her dress and then smoothing the wrinkles out. When she looked back up at Cloud, he was too wrapped up watching her adjust herself in front of him. She felt the blush hit her cheeks suddenly a little embarrassed. Fighting the instinct to cross her arms over her chest Tifa added. “I was trying to hedge my bet in getting picked with the Don.”

“Well, you did get picked by the Don. So, you nailed it with the dress.” She looked over his face, never getting tired of watching him openly check her out. Tifa smiled at him as she closed the gap in between them. Her face met his open hand pressing her cheek into his palm, kissing the pad under his thumb. Her eyes lifted up to his. She could see the slightly dark circles under his eyes the tiredness pressed into his bright blue eyes. He looked ragged, but relieved it was her.

“So this is a very interesting moonlighting gig you’ve acquired.” Cloud had lied about his mission, he had told everyone he took a second job in order to save extra money and invest it in his business. He had said he was doing wearhouse overnight work. 

“Barret’s idea,” Cloud said his name as if he was saying a curse. “You hungry? They laid out food thinking I was really going to choose a bride.” 

“Well, what did you do the last three times?” Taking Tifa’s hand he led her into the other room where there was a small table, chairs, and two candles. The table had a bunch of meats, cheeses, honey, bread, jam, olives and spreads. She helped herself to one of the glasses of wine. Cloud moved around the room, getting more comfortable. He undid the double gun holster putting the items away quickly occasionally coming back to the table to get a couple more bites of food. 

“I worked out a deal with Andrea, Madam M and Sam to instead of picking the prettiest girl, choose a girl from a family in need. Pay them off for their silence and they still look good in the eyes of Wall Market.” Tifa needed a moment. Not only did Cloud figure out how to Robin Hood Don Coreno’s wealth to the needy people in Wall Market. He did not stray from her. At all. Her eyes looked down at the Wolf ring he wore. Her heart skipping slightly that it was on his left ring finger as he ate a slice of salami. “I made other people step in as the Wolf sparing me of this wonderful task.” 

It was enough for her to feel confident, seeing that ring on that particular finger and hearing he actually made other people fake the Don role so he wouldn’t have to be tortured by the tedious duty of pretending to check out other women. Tifa’s hands reached up and brought Cloud’s face down to meet her lips. She felt his hands grip the back of her arms bringing her flushed to his body wasting no time in deepening the kiss tasting the whiskey he had just drank. For weeks they had only crossed paths for a short period of time and most of it was taken up by work, or Marlene or Denzel’s homework. The past weeks needs had barely been met. They were sneaking around like two teenagers who only had five seconds to spare. Barret almost walked in on them in the pantry the other day. 

She missed his touch, his smell, the way he would slightly hold his breath anytime she would dip her tongue in his mouth for the first time in a long period of time. Cloud came back to reality when he felt Tifa’s hand untuck one side of his dress shirt. 

“What’s your mission?” He asked, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I guess you’ve been giving Barret a hard time providing him with all the intel on why Shinra wants more control on Wall Market. He sent me here to retrieve it.” 

“Top right drawer in the office desk, I’ll go get it.” Cloud made a move to untangle himself from her but Tifa tugged him back to face her. She ran her hands down his chest, her mouth inches from his. 

“The first part of the mission was to seduce the Wolf into giving me the information.” She trailed his fingertips down her plunging neckline smiling softly up at him. “If I haven’t done both by the end of the night mission unsuccessful.” 

Cloud’s lips gave a faint smile before he kissed her, his hands exploring her low and high cut dress depending on where he touched her. Her fingers quickly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, her hands craving to slide down his chest, run over his ridged abs and touch the tips of that indented v his hip bones had. His hands stopped themselves with the tiny straps on her shoulders leaning down and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around him without prompt as she began to kiss his neck and chest. Once Cloud had her on the bed his hands wasted no time reaching under the thigh high slits pulling her underwear off slipping her shoes off in the process. Her hands began to quickly undo his belt, button and zipper. She attempted to take his shirt off but it remained on, her brain in a fog not understanding why it was still stuck to his body. 

“This needs to come off now.” She had tried three times tugging his dress shirt off before breaking away from his kisses. Looking down at his wrists she realized that the cufflinks were in the way of her removing the article of clothing. Cloud chuckled at her aggravation as his fingers quickly undid the cufflinks tossing them on the nightstand. Tifa cocked her head to the left admiring the way his open pants hung on his hips. A little too quickly her senses were kicking back in as she looked down at the queen four poster bed with bed sheets. She tried remembering if this was the same bedsheet the previous Don had. Cloud lifted her face to look at him. 

“The cameras are all gone and this is all new.” Easing all the questions that raced into her mind. Cloud had taken his dress shirt off discarding it on the floor. He buried his face into the left side of her neck lightly sucking on her skin where he knew it would turn her into jelly. She fell back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her nails lightly scratching his back from his waist to shoulders. She heard a soft moan come out of Cloud’s mouth, knowing she had applied the right pressure. She felt her dress loosen in the waist falling off her shoulders and the top coming down. His mouth was on the newly exposed skin, sucking and licking certain areas. Tifa’s fingers twisted in the hairs on the back of his head, welcoming the touch. 

Hooking his fingers around the tops of her calves Cloud pulled her closer to him sliding her down to the edge of the bed. The heels of her feet found purchase on the lip of the side board frame of the bed. His right hand slipped under the middle fabric of her dress, his fingers already dipping into her before he began to rub her clit. Tifa closed her eyes, her chin rising to the ceiling as Cloud climbed on top of her, loving his additional weight. She pushed her fingers and then hand between the fabric of his boxers and skin. Wrapping her fingers around him giving feather light strokes. 

With every circle he stroked Tifa, quelling her moan by nipping at his shoulder or kissing his neck. It had been so long since he had touched her like this that she came quickly by his relentless onslaught. As she caught her breath Cloud had pulled the dress free from her body, removing the rest of his pants which were already hanging off his hips thanks to the previous work of her hands. He had lifted her back further up on the bed with himself in one effortless movement. 

Wrapping her legs around his hips Cloud was already pressed inside of her without much effort. They both sighed at the feeling, Tifa’s hands already running down his chest, grabbing at his waist. Cloud leaned forward leaving trails of open mouth kisses all over her chest and nipples. His pace was slow and deep. He was managing to pull out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in making it hard for Tifa to concentrate on anything else besides the slow build up pace he was setting. Wordlessly she dug her nails into his ass to mess up his pace, a chuckle coming out of her mouth. It was enough of a signal for Cloud to understand she wanted him to speed the pace up a smirk on his face at the gesture she used. 

With the new pace set Tifa felt the tightening coil of pleasure building up faster her mouth trying to find Cloud, but instead she pressed her head to his. Her breath labored from the buildup. In another couple of thrusts, she felt him hit the spot deep within, causing the coil to spring free sending her over the edge. Cloud came right after Tifa, pulling him towards her keeping him inside of her. Tifa’s mouth whispered she loved him and then kissed all the area she could on the side of his face and neck. 

“I get it.” He said laughing softly and pulling away from her mushy feelings. She saw the smile that he had only reserved for her. The one that lit up his whole face, showing off his boyish charm knowing he was downplaying the feelings. Cloud put his boxers back on before going into the bathroom. He returned a second later offering her a plush hotel bathrobe. Tifa took it and ran to the bathroom to fix herself up when she returned Cloud was laying in the bed, on her nightstand a couple of items of food along with more wine. He was currently laying on his stomach under the covers. His blonde hair spiked in all different directions not caring as he snuggled to his pillow harder. Tifa giggled at the sight crawling into the bed leaning her back against the headboard, her legs crossed by the ankles. Cloud moved to lay across her lap, her fingers playing his hair and lightly scratching his back. 

“What's the deal with the ring?” Tifa asked, pulling the ring off and setting it on the nightstand. “Why that finger?” 

“Why don’t you tell me why I wear it on my left ring finger?” She felt Cloud nuzzle deeper into the softness of the robe on her lap and a smirk on his face. His face lost all the tension, his eyelids relaxing. She felt his body sink deeper into hers, his muscles relaxing. She ran her hand through his hair hearing a small grunt of approval of the touch. 

“Because you want to marry me.” Tifa teased in a sing-song voice. She waited a couple of minutes to hear a response and there was none. Tifa looked down at him noticing he had not moved. “Cloud?” She prompted softly and the only response she heard was Cloud softly snoring on her lap. His arm draped around over her knees pulling them closer to his body. 

\---

Cloud woke up to the sun in his eyes. Rolling onto his side he groaned a hand rubbing his forehead. He had the taste of honey vanilla dust in his mouth. A smile played on his face thinking back to Tifa’s honey dust she had requested from him one valentine’s day from Andrea’s honey bee shop. 

Tifa in that champagne-colored dress, her dark hair all swept up with a braid all around. Her deep carmine eyes watching him as he thrusted in her. That perfect pink mouth moaning his name, her nails digging into his ass. Cloud opened his eyes sitting up in the bed. Looking around the room he had seen she was gone. The robe where he had laid her dress the night before. Taking a deep breath, he flopped back down onto the bed smelling her perfume on the sheets. Looking over at his nightstand there was a piece of paper under the wolf ring he wore as the Don. He opened the paper reading only two words in Tifa’s neat cursive. 

“Mission Accomplished” 

Leaning over the bed he pulled up his dress pants digging around in the pockets. After a moment he pulled out his personal handheld device with Tifa’s underwear tied around it. He couldn’t help grinning like an idiot at the pair of nude lace underwear in his hand she had planted. 

Suddenly the urge to throat punch Barret had faded from a burning hot desire to a mild ember fire.


End file.
